


Purple

by sseundalkhom



Series: The Garland [24]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Sex, Eventual Romance, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseundalkhom/pseuds/sseundalkhom
Summary: A phase after they are together. A moment when they are craving for more.





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844259) by [sseundalkhom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseundalkhom/pseuds/sseundalkhom). 



> this fic is a mess. i would be glad if you still want to spend your time by reading this shitty fic. i'm not english-speaker. i'm not the one fluent in english too, so pardon me if you find error in this fic.

People say love is beautiful. People say love is thrilling. But most of them have said, _love is a pain in the ass_. Some of them remind him to beware, the most painful one only comes from the one whom he loves so much; but here he is, looking fondly at Joshua’s direction despite everyone’s gaze upon him, watching the sight of two well-known artist date openly in public and before their eyes. Jeonghan can tell some of them looking in jealous of him, to be treated well, to be spoiled by his beloved person called the boyfriend. For that reason, he is proud, being so cocky to own Joshua as the love of his life.

“The barista took us too long,” as soon as he arrives, dropping two coffees for themselves and sits across Jeonghan.

He smiles. “It’s okay. Mingyu is always making you stay a little longer with him,” he replies.

Joshua nods. “He is still clueless about us, anyway.” He stirs his coffee, making the scent gets stronger lingering around them. Then he shifts his attention on Jeonghan, reaching out his hand to hold his lover’s hand. He caresses the knuckles gently, makes a massage again the palm but Jeonghan turns red. He has just turned on by a simple touch.

“You are free? No schedule for tonight?”

He ducks out from Joshua’s sharp gaze to stare at their intertwining fingers. “Nope, the leader give us some break for a couple of weeks.”

Joshua smiled slightly, tilting his head to one side. “He will be fine if I borrow his member for a couple days, right?”

“Josh…”

“No, not that name, here,” his tone goes dark and Jeonghan can turn into a little bunny before him by that tone, “he won’t mind it either, right? You don’t have to go to the dorm, you can stay at mine.”

“Don’t you have a schedule with your friend? Making a music with other?”

His lips draw a wide grin. “I would rather make a music with you tonight.”

Jeonghan is aware of which way he aims, how the conversation flows to where he is always eager to do but the schedule and chance say no. “Joshua,” he calls.

“Yes?”

“Is it tonight?”

He hums. “Tonight, tomorrow’s morning until you smell like me and my bed smells like you.” Joshua talks easily, rolling the words off with his tongue which make Jeonghan’s spine shivered. He indeed always imagines to work their relationship, eager to get himself into Joshua’s pants and melt their souls together; yet it never goes easy as it looks. Joshua always drives him slow, tender, and all that jazz even though his tongue promises more than they usually do in secret spaces. All the kissing and moaning, all the cuddles and the sweet thing are Joshua’s trademark but this is new. Joshua intends to take him home, his mind goes wild and Jeonghan is blushing hard right now.

 _He craves for more_ , for Joshua’s touch on him.

“You want it, right?” Joshua’s eyes are staring at him, slight wild flashes through those tender doe-eyes and Jeonghan finds himself nodding shamelessly.

“I want it so bad,” he points out.

* * *

 

The first thing he notices as soon they arrive at Joshua’s place. It’s so neat this time. Everything is so perfectly fit into the mood of his day—or he means their day. It is so alluring with a dim light above, Joshua pulls him into another round of sweet kisses. Slowly he guides him into an unfamiliar room, which looks like his bedroom, Joshua takes a lead to take off Jeonghan’s clothes and drops it anywhere. The scattering clothes are everywhere, including the sweater Joshua wore a minute before. He tugs Jeonghan to sit on his bed.

The satin sheet covers the bed, Jeonghan takes a little scanning all over the space, his eyes wander from one angle to another angle and it lands upon Joshua who approaching him with something in his hand. He smiles toward Jeonghan.

“Babe,” he calls, gently he moves his hand, his thumb traces every piece of him and Joshua lifts up Jeonghan’s chin and kisses him hard.

“Let’s play,” he says. In a second they pull away, Joshua put a blindfold on Jeonghan, ties his hands and lays him down on his bed. He drops his pants before joining his lover on his bed. He smirks as he is looking at Jeonghan.

“Give me a word,” he demands.

Jeonghan says nothing, only panting to fill the room. His mind is full of alarm, full of anticipation, and full of many words which waiting for being called.

“Purple.”

The man beams. Stroking down the tip of his fingers against Jeonghan’s skin, he whispers, “okay…” he pauses.

“Purple.”

* * *

 

His eyes are full of lust, staring into the universe Joshua offers which is mirrored of what he has offered at the same time. Offering to be in each other’s world, to be their person, to be their property, to be one thing they can be proud of, the male leaves a small peck against his forehead, down to his temple, wiping the sweat and tear. In silence, their gazes are loudly talking about how much they need each other in their lives. Their lips sweetly trace every edge of them, recite their heart against the skin and stopping right in front of the lips.

One peck to the second, third, then they stop. Joshua smiles.

“I love you.”

Jeonghan kisses his lips lightly. “I love you too.”

Slowly they close their gap again, living up the night for another round of making love and marking each other. In sweet silence, they fall into each other’s universe, bloom a blossom in their garden and raise a love they only find in each other’s soul and embrace, also protect something precious which they can not find anywhere else. 

**Author's Note:**

> please give me some kudos and commentssss


End file.
